


Bluejeans, Boxers, and One Bed (Podfic)

by capitalnineteen, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, With Only One Bed, cause hey - there's only one bed, did i mention this is a 'there was only one bed' fic?, one bed you guys, pre-legato, there was one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:“Barold Jarold Sildar Hallwinter Bluejeans Starblaster, do you sleep in your bluejeans?” Lup asks, horrified.A prompt that got out of hand, this is my contribution to the best mutual pining trope out there: There Was Only One Bed! 4500+ words of ridiculous pining with a side dish of underwear angst. Yup, it’s a thing.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bluejeans, Boxers, and One Bed (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluejeans, Boxers, and One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576852) by [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen). 



> Read and Performed by:  
> Lup: @fantasyrockopera on tumblr, @quoththegayven on ao3  
> Barry: @jortsman / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on tumblr/ao3  
> Narration: @youhearstatic / @capitalnineteen on tumblr/ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1s1-UGBINRRKdHUT7SQQKtLLqDzlMcu_2) (19.9 MBs) **Length** 26:58

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
